You Shall Stay
by MuzicDemun
Summary: Drossel, a female princess robot, is some what 'raised' by her dead father's creation, that was meant to protect her. Gedachtnis. Oddly, no matter how many times she forgets his name, he'll still be by her side. K just to be plain safe [giggle]. This shall be a continueing story.


_Hey Cutiez~~~~~, I hasn' beenz on FanFiction fer a whilez~~~~~! Andzies, guesses watz? Mah mom wanted to spends times wit' meh 'cuz we hasn' seens each-othas in likes ova four yearz~~~~~. She taken meh to mah birthplace Japan. (My parents were huge tourtists and extremely rich. I was just randomly born in Japan because that's where they were at for the moment, but before I even hit my first birthday, we traveled to five different countries. I now live in Hawaii. My choice~!) Soes, whiles dere I saws a new anime: Fireball/Fireball Charming andzies I learns et use to plays on Disney~~~~~! Soes, I decide to writes FanFic. Evens thoughs Fireball wasn' ons da list fer stories... Soes, I doez nots own da characters, nor the anime, and I makes noes profit. I does own da stori, no take-y withou' mah permission~~~~~!_

**Story Starts Here**

Drossel walked across the endless checkered floor. The metal and floor made a click-clack noise as she walked faster. She needed to find...Drossel stopped. _What was his name again? _The robot thought for a moment. _I believe it was Detchuku... Or, maybe Zeshumaki? _The teen robot continued walking. Finally, her bright blue, metallic orbs saw what she was looking for. A large, robotic spider that kept her safe for more than two-thousand (it'z 2,800 I believes) years from the humans that constantly threatened to enter her father's castle.

"Hey, Bakabita! Where are you Bakabita?" She yelled out, knowing he would answer.

"I'm here, my lady," _Gedachtnis_ called out to the princess,"and by the way, my name is Gedachtnis." After finishing his sentence, his monsterous body had turned toward her.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, Huixmauna."(Drossel)

"I apologize," Gedachtnis said, and faced his small eye down to the floor. Drossel stood in her usual fashion and started to speak.

"Detchalou, how did my father make me?" The prissy, princess robot asked. Gedachtnis faced her but stayed quiet. No answer. "Answer!" Drossel commanded, pointing one of her many metal fingers at him. Still silence. _Why won't he answer?_

"I am not exactly sure, princess," Gedachtnis easily said, backing up on his spider legs.

Puzzled, Drossel tried another question, "do you know why he made me?"

"He wanted a daughter," a simple answer. Gedachtnis knew this easily. Drossel's dead father said it thousands of times. The female robot stool there for a while. Only a while.

"Then, why did create you?" She asked, pointing her finger at him again.

"To raise, take care, and protect you," he said simply again.

"Why? Wouldn't you like to do something else?"(Drossel)

Again. Silence. 'Mr. Ialwayshaveananswertoeveryth ing' had no idea how to respond. He was programed to watch over her. That was true. But...If he really wanted to, he could just leave. Forget about the princess who constantly forgot his name, the princess who always asked questions, the princess who was usually always wrong. Then again, _what would she do without him? _The processed data stirred around in his circuits, until finally:

"It is my choice to stay," Gedachtnis stated proudly. He watched her grow, mature, and sometimes even entertained her. They were friends. When the spidered-robot-guardian looked closely, he saw her as _his _daughter. He practically raised her.

"You really need a vacation," she said plainly, turning her back on him, putting her robotic hands on her hips, and tilting her head. The perfect princess pose. He wasn't sure if she was being nice, or if she was telling him he was too clingy to her and he needed a break.

His entire frame came up slightly, making him look excited. "I know," those words translated through his speaker kind of hurt. He didn't think he was clingy. Quickly, she turned around, grabbing his red 'eye'.

"But, I need you here. So, here you shall stay," she normally said.


End file.
